1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to eyelash curling and more particularly to an improved type of eyelash curler and may or may not employ heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist a large variety of eyelash curlers. Some eyelash curlers may or may not employ heat to assist in curling the lash. Unfortunately, conventional eyelash curlers generally fail to accomplish the curling in a desirable manner.